The Costume Party Job
by Harker.Lanora
Summary: One-Shot. When Sophie and Parker are getting ready to go to a costume party they have a little bit of a disagreement on Parker's costume. Sophie thinks its too scary while Parker thinks its awesome. Just something random that popped into my head, if you like Slipknot you'll like this:)


**The Costume Party Job**

"Parker when I said costume party I meant to dress up as something pretty not horrific!," Sophie scolded the blonde. The Leverage crew had wanted to do something fun tonight so they decided to go to a costume party. And what Parker was wearing was not what Sophie had in mind.

"But you said I can be whoever I wanted and I wanna be Craig Jones!," Parker argued. Her voice was muffled behind the big latex mask that had a whole bunch of nails sticking out of it. She also wore a white uniform that had fake blood splattered all over it with her regular converse.

"Craig who?," Sophie asked.

"Craig Jones! 133? The Silencer? Pin-Head?"

"These are all just names to me," Sophie broke in. Parker rolled her eyes and tried one last time, "SlipKnot? Does that ring a bell?" She shook her head no.

"What's SlipKnot?" Parker gasped in disbelief.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"How have you not heard of SlipKnot?! They are only the greatest metal band ever!," Parker exaggerated. She had never heard of SlipKnot before but they seemed like a very _Interesting_ band to say the least.

"Well when men invite women to costume parties they really mean dress up as pretty as possible, like Tara and me," Sophie tried to reason with her. Sophie decided to go as a french maid while Tara had decided to go as a nurse.

"Pretty? Looks more like you guys are trying to be slutty," Parker stated.

"Thanks," She replied sarcastically. "So why do you wanna go as something so horrific!" Sophie asked.

"Because SlipKnot is my favorite band and Craig Jones has the coolest mask," She explained. "Do you wanna see one of their music videos?"

"Sure, whatever." Parker grinned and brought up a video from her phone to the tv.

"This is one of my favorites by them." Sophie nodded in understanding and turned to the video.

Undo these chains, my friend

I'll show you the rage I've hidden

Perish the Sacrament

Swallow, but nothing's forgiven

You and I can't decide which of us was taken for granted

Make amends, some of us are destined to be outlived

Step inside, see the Devil in I

Too many times, we've let it come to this

Step inside, see the Devil in I

You'll realize I'm not your Devil anymore

Under the words of men

Something is tempting the father

Where is your will, my friend?

Insatiates never even bother

You and I, wrong or right

Traded a lie for the leverage

In between the lens in light

You're not what you seem

Step inside, see the Devil in I

Too many times, we've let it come to this

Step inside, see the Devil in I

You'll realize I'm not your Devil

I'm not your Devil anymore

Your station is abandoned

Fooled you 'cause I know what you've done

Sensation - Depravation

You should've burned when you turned on everyone

So, Step inside, see the Devil in I

Too many times, we've let it come to this

Step inside, see the Devil in I

I know you'll find your answers in the end

Step inside, see the Devil in I

You'll realize I'm not your Devil, anymore

So step inside, step inside

See the Devil in I

See the Devil in I

By the end of the video Sophie's mouth was open and her eyes were wide with shock. Parker, on the other end was grinning like a maniac. The music video took place in some sort of warehouse and everybody inside was either eating themselves, murdering someone, being murdered or committing suicide. So to sum it up the video was pure violence. _Why on earth would anyone like this?_ She wondered.

"So what did you think?" Parker asked.

"That was terrifying, violent and just gross!," Sophie blurted. She could see the girl frowning through the zipper that was open on top of her mouth.

"I guess it is a little violent," Parker admitted. "How about we try another one? And I promise it's not so violent."

"Fine," Sophie breathed. She smiled again and clicked on another video. This time it was of a woman laying in grass.

She seemed dressed in all of me, stretched across my shame.

All the torment and the pain

Leaked through and covered me

I'd do anything to have her to myself

Just to have her for myself

Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.

She is everything to me

The unrequited dream

A song that no one sings

The unattainable, she's a myth that I have to believe in

All I need to make it real is one more reason

I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do when she makes me sad.

But I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

A catch in my throat choke

Torn into pieces

I won't, no!

I don't wanna be this...

But I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

I won't let this build up inside of me

She isn't real

I can't make her real

She isn't real

I can't make her real

"Okay that one wasn't so bad," Sophie admitted. Parker had taken off her mask during the video and was smiling at her.

"I was going to go as the woman but I couldn't find any dresses to match," Parker told her. "But Craig is pretty awesome too. Did you like this song better?" she asked.

"Well it was better than the first one."

"Whatever you say Soph," she giggled. "You're not gonna make me change are you?"

"Would I be able to change your mind?"

"Probably not."

"Well then there's your answer." Parker grinned and put her 133 mask back on and they left the bedroom. Downstairs, everybody was already in their costumes, ready to go. Nate was going as Sherlock Holmes, Hardison was going as Robin hood and Eliot was going as some sort of clown with a black and red jumpsuit similar to Parker's.

"Hey are you supposed to Shawn "Clown" Crahan?" Parker asked. Eliot turned around and nodded. Parker grinned from behind the zipper.

"And you're Craig Jones the Silencer," he replied with a question he already knew. She nodded.

"Wait how do you know," Sophie asked Eliot.

"We're both going as somebody from SlipKnot. Thats how I know," He responded. Parker gave him a high five.

"Whats your favorite song?" Eliot asked.

"Oh thats a hard one! Um… Probably either wait and bleed or duality. How about you?" She asked. Sophie just stared at them dumbfounded. _This is an odd coincidence. Why in the heck would anyone enjoy that band? Its just screaming!_

"Before I forget," Eliot replied, Sophie could hear the smile in his voice.

"Me and Eliot call radio in the car!" Parker announced. Sophie groaned.

"Do we really have to?" Sophie grimaced.

"Yes," the two unisoned.

"I wouldn't argue with a thief and a hitter," Hardison called from the living room. Then all of the sudden Nate was standing beside her. "Plus its only for a half hour," Nate added.

"Four against one Soph," Parker chimed in. Sophie sighed in defeat.

"Alright lets go we're gonna meet Tara when we get there," Sophie said. Parker smiled and ran down the hall to lucile. All the way to the costume party they listened to the metal heads music and while it wasn't Sophie's favorite genre of music, she still kind of thought it was okay.

* * *

 **So this was just a random idea that popped into my brain. I personally love SlipKnot they are my favorite heavy metal band and I thought it would be funny if Sophie was introduced to them seeing how violent they are. If you wanna know the names of the songs the first one is Devil In I and the second one is Vermillion Part 2. Hope you enjoyed:)**


End file.
